I Hate Everything About You
by GobiKitsune
Summary: My first, and only, MirokuxSango fluff. A oneshot songfic with I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace. 'InuYasha' has never been mine...


SangoxMiroku fluff :3 No flames, because the flames will be attached to a missle and aimed at you. Ha, just kidding, but still no flames.

**Bold **: Song lyrics  
_Italic _: Memory  
"Quote" : Character talking

* * *

Sango raised her head; her deep brown hair falling off her shoulders. Miroku sat beside her, with the same perverted smile spread across his face as always. His hand slowly slid across the grass, almost reaching Sango's behind before he was interrupted.

"Don't even think about it, monk." Sango kept her eyes closed, but she could easily tell what Miroku was doing from past experiences.

**Every time we lie awake,  
After every hit we take.  
Every feeling that I get,  
But I haven't missed you yet.**

A star shot by above the couple's heads. A thin trail followed it, but soon disappeared from sight. Sango sighed, and dropped her head onto Miroku's shoulder. His eyes opened wide, and after realizing what happened, he laughed slightly. There had only been one time where Sango has shown so much affection towards him, and it had been rather brief. Well, to him it was.

Then, again, there have been so many battles…so many fights with Sango and his self side-by-side…it's a wonder why they hadn't had a moment like this before. Other than the fact that Miroku was busy flirting with the village's women. But right now, to be honest, that all didn't matter. Not in the least.

**Every roommate kept awake,  
By every sigh and scream we make.  
All the feelings that I get,  
But I still don't miss you yet.**

_Miroku quickly dropped to his knees. The unconscious demon slayer, Sango, was lying still beside him. She had been hit with her own weapon, which was a little ironic, but none the less it was a painful blow. Maybe it wouldn't have happened if Kohaku hadn't gotten in the way and distracted Sango…  
_

_Kagura unleashed a swarm of poisonous bees at the two, while simply saying, "Bring tears to my eyes." Miroku turned to the swarm. Sango couldn't do anything to help, obviously, so Miroku was alone this time. He quickly unwrapped the beads from his hand, and sucked up the insects with his wind tunnel. He knew full well what the consequences were._

**Only when I stop to think about it.  
I hate everything about you,  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you,  
Why do I love you?**

_Miroku and Sango sat together by the river. The strange demon that had possessed the village women was gone, and everything seemed at peace. Kagome, InuYasha, and Shippou were peering over the bushes at the demon slayer and the monk, although they had no idea it was happening.  
_

_Miroku couldn't see Sango as his love, because to him they couldn't be together. They were just comrades! That's all. Besides, it would be nearly impossible to be with Sango so long as Naraku was still alive. The curse would eventually get to him, and that's the one way Miroku didn't want to go.  
Even so, he longed to be with Sango. There was no other woman that he wanted to bear his child other than her…even if she refuses to believe that._

**Only when I stop to think,  
About you, I know.  
Only when you stop to think,  
About me, do you know?**

Miroku sighed. Nothing had gone right, it seemed. If only they could just dispose of that damned Naraku. They could be with one another forever, he was sure Sango thought the same thing. Probably. Gah, forget the whole thing. She wouldn't want to be with somebody so…sappy? Perverted maybe? He'll never know unless he asks her….

**I hate everything about you,  
Why do I love you?  
You hate everything about me,  
Why do you love me?**

Sango's eyes opened, and she lifted her head. Miroku was still deep in thought, and she didn't want to disturb him. Okay, maybe a little bit.

"Miroku? Something wrong?" She asked quietly. The monk dropped his head from the blank stare he had on the sky, and he stared at Sango with softer eyes.

"No, there's nothing wrong." He said simply.

**I hate, you hate.  
I hate, you love me.  
I hate everything about you,  
Why do I love you?**

It sure was a wonder, especially when they first met…it was more of a rivalry than anything else. That was a long time ago, very long time ago. Even after Miroku had acted the way he did, Sango never hated him that much.

She loved him the whole time.


End file.
